


Size

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Toy Sora - Freeform, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Riku goes to see Yozora.





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He materializes in the middle of a quiet street, not all that different than the kind he’s seen at home, over on the main island. There’s a different smell in the air—earth and gas, instead of the salty breeze off the sea. Some of the houses look perhaps a little bigger, the materials somewhat different, but he’s seen enough worlds now that he’d never expect any two to look fully the same. Still, this one’s disconcertingly _normal_. Riku can’t see why Sora wanted him to come so badly.

He looks around, but that’s the only problem: Sora isn’t with him. They both left the gummi ship together, Goofy and Donald patiently waiting up in orbit. It’s supposed to be a quick pit stop—Sora has something to show him. At the moment, Sora’s absence is the only thing noteworthy. Riku _would_ worry, losing Sora on a strange new world, except their hearts are tied tight enough that he can tell Sora’s somewhere nearby. Then he hears a hushed squeak frantically calling, “ _Riku!_ ”

Riku turns towards the noise. It’s just in time to see a small speck of black and brown wave at him from the window of the nearest building. Then the speck jumps right out, and Riku instinctively bolts forward.

He makes it just in time to catch the falling action figure before it hits the pavement. When he straights up with it, his eyes are wide. He has a tiny doll nestled in his palms, one that looks like a blocky, pieced-together Sora.

The tiny Sora grins up at him, then chirps, “Nice catch, Riku!”

A second later, Sora’s beady little eyes go equally wide, and he reels backwards. “Whoa! Riku, you’re HUGE!” 

Riku tilts his head. It’s definitely Sora—the _real_ Sora: he would know. But it’s just plain _bizarre_. Which is saying something, given all they’ve been through. Riku tells the action figure, “No, _you’re_ small.”

Sora blinks and starts looking down at himself as though he’s only just realized how oversized the world is around him. It’s painfully obvious, but if anyone could overlook such a major detail, it would be Sora. When Sora turns back to Riku, he corrects himself to: “Why aren’t you a toy too?”

“A toy?” He has no idea. Being incredibly careful, he plucks Sora up around the middle. Sora squawks as Riku turns him over, examining the odd angles carved into his newly geometric body. Sora definitely looks like a _toy_ and not just shrunk, eliminating the possibility of a gummi ship malfunction. Sora pats himself when Riku puts him down, though there’s nothing to smooth out—his clothes look painted on, thus unable to wrinkle.

Finished, Sora rubs his chin and muses, “Maybe because Donald’s magic already applied to me...”

“Do you need me to be a toy?” Riku asks. He really doesn’t want to be one—he doesn’t like the idea of being small enough to crush inside a fist, like Sora now is. He already knows he’ll be extra protective of Sora on this trip. But if he _has_ to be a toy in order to make Sora happy, he’ll do it.

Fortunately, Sora shakes his head. “No. Actually, this’ll help us get there quicker—you’ve got way longer legs! We’ve gotta go to the toy store—they’ve got this guy that looks just like you! Although, I did kinda think it was me at first...”

Riku frowns. “You want me to take you to a toy store?”

“Yeah, there’s this other you in another world within this world!”

“Okay, you lost me.”

“I’ll show you; it’s in the video game section—can’t miss it!”

Comprehension dawns. Riku can feel a grin tugging at his lips. “So you think I look like a video game character.”

“A what?” Sora just looks confused, which is so typically _Sora_ that Riku almost laughs. “Yeah, I guess, I mean, no, it’s another world, you go into it and—let’s just go, okay?”

Riku nods, but he doesn’t get moving right away. He finds himself dawdling, just staring down at the small Sora in his hands, probably grinning too widely. Sora stares back at him, then asks, “Riku?”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Riku mutters. “You’re just so _cute_ like this.” Sora’s peach cheeks stain pink, and he splutters, clearly embarrassed, which really does have Riku laughing. “Too bad it’ll probably wear off when we leave this world. I’d love to take you home and show Kairi.”

“Riku!” Sora whines, looking horrified, even though Kairi would surely find him just as precious as Riku does. Riku shakes his head to clear out the mental image. Sora huffs while Riku gently relocates Sora to his shoulder.

He heads off at Sora’s behest to go play some video games.


End file.
